Pathetically In Love
by JustMelody321
Summary: Because it not a matter of "if" but "when" you'll finally have her. Because you don't give up on first loves. On true love that easy. Finchel. One Shot.


**So I haven't writtenn anything for these two in awhile but I've had Prom Queen on repeat for the last week. And I loved that episode despite what lots of people say about it and Finn. And this one shot is basically my story on what was going through Finn's mind. I'm so excited for the next two episodes but i'm also sad because its the end of the season. But im really rooting for a Finchel ending. **

**Enjoy!**

Jesse St James is back. You cringe at just the thought of it. He's back. He's back for Rachel. That just makes your head spin. Not only that but he's taking her to prom. You were supposed to do that.

Maybe he wasn't here. Maybe it was just a rumor Quinn had said to you because she wanted to get you closer. Maybe. Or maybe its true. He's here and he's going to take her away. Not that she's yours anymore to take. But she had been. She was yours. But she not anymore.

You decide to confront Rachel about it.

"I just heard a nasty rumor that Jesse St. James is back in town and I also heard he's going to be your date."

She goes on to tell you that you're wrong he's going to be part of Sam/Mercedes/Rachel's Prom On A Budget.

"He's going to be in town for awhile though, so I don't know what will come of it."

What? Together again. Those two. He threw eggs at her head. Why are you the only one who can remember that?

"I just...I just don't trust him. Can't you remember how awful he was?"

She suddenly in front of you. "You can't tell me what do anymore, ok?. If I want to date Jesse or anyone else for that matter, it stopped being your business when _you_ broke up with me."

"I still care about you." You do. Why can't she see that? Why can't figure out there's still something there for her?

"All I ask is whoever I choose, you be as supportive as me as I have been for you and Quinn, even though I'm dying everyday inside about it."

You're taken back. You had no idea she was that broken. You always take awhile to figure things out. But you should have figured she was still hurt. You're still hurt.

She begins to walk away. You walk towards her. Complaining. About Quinn. Prom. Corsages. And picking the wrong one.

She looks at you and tells you exactly what to give Quinn and that it'll be perfect. She then gets this heartbreaking look in her eye. And you remember why you loved her.

Images of her helping you when you were going to be the dad of someone else's baby runs through your mind. She's done all that because she was that awesome. Maybe you should let her go. Let her be happy.

She walks away. And you see her cringe while she trying to keep herself together so you wont see her cry. But you know her.

You go to pick Quinn up. And she's stunning. No one can deny. You give her the corsage. And she says its perfect. Images of Rachel run through your mind as you lean in to give Quinn a kiss. You both though don't get the kiss as Quinn's mother walks in to take pictures. You're slightly relieved.

Breadsticks. Quinn doesn't want to come to eat. She made you take her to some fancy French restaurant. You couldn't understand that restaurants menu. Everything was in French. No prices on the menu's.

Anyways you come to Breadsticks to get more votes. Typical Quinn. Sitting in one of the round booths is Them.

Rachel laughing. She looks beautiful. Simply beautiful. And you miss that laugh. You miss her.

Quinn says they all look amazing. But you know she is lying through her teeth. She doesn't forget to mention to vote.

"Hey Jesse. Whatcha order? Scrambled eggs. I mean I know you usually like them served on people's head."

Rachel looks at you in panic. You can see her pleading you with her eyes.

Jesse then goes on to hit on Quinn. And you're about to pummel him to the ground. But Mercedes intrudes.

You and Quinn leave. She stays quiet in the limo. You have a feeling this Prom thing is going to last forever.

You're at Prom. The music blasting. Everyone seems to be having a good time. Except you. You can see Rachel and Jesse. Laughing, dancing, touching. Its driving you crazy. Quinn keeps trying to keep your attention on her. But you can't help it.

A slow song comes up. Rachel singing it. And Quinn wants to dance.

Jar of Hearts begins.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

You hear her emotion trap the song in. You glance up from the ground to her face. Your eyes meet. She singing this to you.

You try throughout most of the song to look away. To stop feeling what she's feeling. What she singing. Hurt. Frustration. Love. But you can't stop. You wont. So you look.

_Who do you think you are?_

As she sings the last line. You can hear her heart breaking. You turn your back towards her. Because you can't take all this emotion. You feel those emotions inside wanting to burst. Wanting to cry out and say 'I love you, always will, always have'. But you can't.

A fast song comes up and Blaine's singing.

Quinn pulls you close. She smiles. Dancing near you. But you can't help but look for Rachel in the crowd.

You spot her quickly. She dancing. With him. With that jerk who broke her heart.

You try everything in your power to not go over to them. But he's pulling her closer. He broke her heart. He threw eggs at her. He didn't get to see her cry. He didn't get to see how broken she was about it. He's just back and then everything's dandy. Its not. He's kissing her neck and whispering in her ear. And that's it.

You can't take it anymore. Your cheeks are flushed. Your heart's thumping.

You shove him off her. Her eyes are again in panic.

"Dude, keep it PG." You spat at him.

"Dude, its none of YB. Your Business." How dare he tell you its not of your business. She's your business. She will always be _your_ business. You love her despite whets happening. You do. So he can't say that.

"Well, this is my school. So it is my business." Lame excuse.

"Well this isn't your girlfriend, so beat it MJ." That's it. She may not be your girlfriend. But she's your something. You know you've been a douche and this wont help. But you shove him anyway.

He shove you back. And with every shove you get angrier at him. At yourself. At this messed up universe.

Quinn yelling 'What's the matter with you? You're ruining everything!' But you honestly don't care anymore. Rachel yelling to stop. And you throw the first punch but you miss him by an inch.

The song ends. And so does your short lived high school Prom experience. Sue kicks you both out.

You punch the wall outside the school. Your hand throbbing.

Jesse looks at you. "You're pathetic."

"Don't you dare tell me that. Because I'm not the one who threw eggs at her and broke her heart." You spat at him.

"Are you listening to yourself? You broke her heart too. You hurt her too." Jesse shakes his head. You look to the ground.

Jesse leaves you by yourself with your thoughts.

You start walking home. And you begin to think.

You're in trouble. With Quinn. With Rachel. And you wouldn't be surprised if they both hated you after this. You get a feeling of Deja Vu. Like you thought of this before.

Quinn. She's pretty and blonde. Not perfect. She yells a thought. And make you feel stupid. And you usually never know what she thinking about. But there are times very few times that you do remember why you were with her in the first place. Those stupid fireworks for instance. She makes you want to be bad. Different. Sometimes those aren't good things though. You've both have been pretending for a long time now though. That things are fine between you. That you once loved each other. But like you said. When someone cheats it was like that person didn't love you enough not to. And one point, you had cheated on her. Because you didn't really love her. At least not like that. The baby made you love her. More like a friend though. But once the truth was out. You realized that you had never really love her like that. But after being broken by Rachel. Quinn was there. And she made you forget that hurt inside. And you needed her. And you took her away from Sam. But then things faded. The fireworks in the air exploded and faded off in puffs of smoke. You love her. But as a friend. A close friend. Nothing more.

Rachel. Things happened quickly and fast. And you loved her. So deeply. So much. When she cheated. She broke you and you broke her. And now you're both just both messed up. With the simplest touch she gave you chills. And kissing her was indescribable. But things didn't work out. And at first you thought that was the sign that you weren't meant to be together. But you were wrong. And she was it. And now it might too late. She probably hates you. Both her and Quinn have reason to never talk to you again. But for that brief moment Rachel was yours. And the thought of that. The thought that you lost her. Makes you want to cry. You loved her. You still love her. And you have no idea how to make this right but your going to find out. And you're going to figure everything out. Even if it takes a while. Because it not a matter of "if" but "when" you'll finally have her. Because you don't give up on first loves. On true love that easy.


End file.
